Megalo Armageddon A:I
Megalo Armageddon M:S is the final form of Cyborg Megalo S105AF,it is still an Attack Type though now dual-spinning.It is a bey of Fire with colossal dark power.Armageddon takes a huge step from its 2 previous forms,as it is now very heavy,weighing 1.5 pounds in total.It will belong to LeoneMaster when he has 5000 points. Face Bolt:Megalo III Megalo III is made of high power magnet that makes Megalo Armageddon work like a light-weight bey while still maintaining the power added from its weight.This is from the upward pull created by magnetism that makes a bey seem lighter.It can negate magnetism like Megalo II only longer and more effectively.However,when this is activated,Megalo uses all its weight.It depicts Megiddo in a more fearsome style,it is crimson with a flame background on a sleek black facebolt. Energy Ring: Megalo III Megalo III is made completely of metal,it shows 4 dragons with hooked spikes that spin steal but can also drag along the top of low profile beyblades.It has the Ultimate Spin Rod now,it is still free spinning,but now with larger notches to better transfer velocity throughout the bey.this ring has two modes,Absorb Mode and Assault Mode.It is black with crimson and gold flame like detail. Absorb Mode:In Absorb Mode the spikes are rubber and larger,they are ment to steal spin but also defend the bey poorly due to them sticking farther than the fusion wheel.These are red. Assault Mode:In Assault Model,the spikes are metal and deeper hooked and aid the Fusion Wheel in attacking,they are mounted slightly higher becuase of Armageddon's low profile.these are gold. 4D Fusion Wheel:Armageddon Armaggedon is a wheel well balanced in Attack and Defencive capabilities.It makes up 80% of the weight,making in a heavy fusion wheel for powerful attacking and a strong defensive build.It has 4 wings that slope up in a leftward direction with a Dragon Wing like design that gives it strong attack power.it is Crimson with black and gold details.It has a Rubber Frame like Blazing Megalo only larger and better for attacking along with spin stealing. Rubber Frame:This Rubber Frame is is the exact same shape as Armageddon,adding attack power along with spin stealing.it can be stored inside the bottom of the fusion wheel and can pop out on the users command.it is completely solid so it is sturdy and also steals spin more efficiently and takes vibrations in from the Spin Rod and transfer them into speed too.it is black with a gold tint along the bottom Metal Frame:The Metal Frame wraps around the Energy Ring with only small gaps for the spikes to stick out.It is in the shape of 4 dragon-like wings giving it a powerful attack pattern with the jagged,spiky design.when the Rubber Frame is stored away,it fills the gaps of this wheel,giving it a rounded,defencive approach..it is crimson with black and gold flame designs. Core:This Core has 2 modes, Defence Mode and Attack mode.These can be interchanged in battle or by rotating the core 180 degrees before hand.It is rather large,and slopes downward to protect the Performance Tip.It is gold with a red tint along the top.The core also features 2 blades that spin freely and add attack power,which also change from attack and defencive modes. Attack Mode: The Core is seperated into 6 wings,revealing the blades and adding attack power.For added power the Rubber Frame is down. Defence Mode: the wings merge into a solid ring,the blades are also concealed,for added defence,the Rubber Frame is Stored into the Fusion Wheel for a defencive design. 4D Performance Tip:Abbysal Inferno This tip is like an upgraded M:S,it has 4 metal wings that spin freely to add attack power.It contains an Accel Flat,that can switch between Rubber and Metal at the users command,but when hit multiple times,6 spikes of metal or rubber come down and increase speed and attack,however,a mode change is prohibited after this with the exception of when stamina begins to run low,a Metal Eternal Sharp then pops out from the inside of A:I,the tip is very good for stamina as it is customized into an actual point and spins freely,while the magnet helps steady it as it would have poor balance otherwise. Beast the 3rd Megalo beast is similar to the second,only far more demonic looking with a lava like appeal.it can create a huge heat wave throughout the stadium throwing the opponent blader off guard. |image = }} Transformation:Infernal Megalo Megalo transforms into Infernal Megalo,the most unhallowed of all of Megalo's forms.In this form Megalo Armageddon is shrouded in dark energy,not adding to any statistics but unleashing the sinister powers within.It's signature is Infernal Eruption,where the ground opens up and unleashes fire from the underworld itself,devestating opponents. Abilities Oblivion Booster:Wind goes through the boosters at very high speed,adding a large amount of speed while creating flame using the friction created by the sharp winds against the Rubber Frame if it is out,otherwise only the speed boost is added. Magnetic Fortress: The Facebolt begins to negate magnetism for a limited time,creating a strong magnetic barrier around Megalo,however,if the MES tip is out during this ability the bey will be knocked over easily if an opponent would be to penetrate the barrier. More will be added in a while.... Sincerely, LeoneMaster Category:Unregistered Beys